Wario (SSB16)
Wario is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. OC 2016. Instead of him using his Biker outfit he would always have, he now uses his Mario series costume in the game. In Super Smash Bros. 4 on both 3DS and Wii U, he was an unlockable character in the game, in this game he's back to starter. Attributes Wario is a unique, unorthodox addition to the Smash Bros. series. While he is a heavy character, he has by far the best aerial mobility in the game, with the third-fastest airspeed and almost triple the aerial acceleration and over double the air friction of any other character. Combined with his solid aerial attacks and air dodge, his ability to change aerial direction and speed almost instantly gives him a great camping game despite his lack of a reliable projectile, even to the point of being able to time out certain characters should he gain a lead. Wario's amazing aerial maneuverability also makes him a great punisher, being able to swoop in, bait an attack, back away, and move back in to punish with one of his many fast aerials. He also has one of the best recoveries in the game when all options are available, combining his mobility with the Wario Bike and Wario Waft for a bevy of possibilities. Finally, Wario's aerial mobility also shines in approaching, able to fly all over the place while his small size (unusual for a heavy character) makes him difficult to hit. Wario has a good grab game, able to chain throw several characters with his down throw into KO percent, while his forward throw does 13% damage and can act as a KO move once the opponent gets into the 160%s. Chomp also acts as a grab and can be used to beat sidesteps and eat certain projectiles and items it can also heal him 1%. The Wario Bike has many uses, including approaching, camping, blocking projectiles, and usage as an edge-guarding projectile; once broken Wario can use the tires as throwing items to further enhance his keep-away game. As expected for a heavy character, Wario's KO moves are brutal, with his forward smash KO'ing in the 70%s and a perfectly-timed Wario Waft KO'ing as low as 50% with minimal startup lag. He also boasts one of the best DACUSes in the game, allowing him to cover great distances with most of his body covered in hitboxes and following-up attacks such as a Chomp at low damage. Wario can even juggle with his up aerial, or simply save the 17%-damage move as another KO option. However, Wario does have his weaknesses. While his KO moves are powerful, he doesn't have a lot of them, so he must be careful about using them simply to deal damage should they turn out to be too stale when needed. The Wario Bike is generally useful in all situations, but he cannot use it if it's elsewhere on the stage or has just been broken. Without his bike, Wario's poor range becomes more apparent, and his recovery is downgraded from "varied" to "lackluster" - indeed, without either the Wario Bike or Wario Waft, Wario's recovery is rather poor, with the Corkscrew having bad range and being unable to grab the edge during its ascent. Wario also has significant problems with being grab released: his high air friction robs him of horizontal momentum when air released, leaving him in a prime spot to be clobbered or infinitely regrabbed. A Wario player has to stay very deceptive and slippery to avoid getting nailed by his poor range and getting grabbed by those who have a grab release option on him. Moveset 'Taunts' *Up: Belly-laughs so hard that his jaw unhinges, so he has to manually put it back with his hands. Unlike in Brawl, this taunt includes a much louder and more pronounced clicking sound. *Side:Wario wiggles his butt at the screen with his hands extended in each direction and he teasingly snickers. *Down: Wario faces the screen, holds up three fingers with his left hand that seem to form a "W" for Wario and then does the same with his right hand after putting away his left hand. Then, he holds them both out at the same time. Wario utters "Wah!" three times, once for each time he holds up a hand, with the third "Wah!" having the most enthusiasm. *While riding Wario Bike (in any direction): Wario laughs and faces to his right and does his signature "W" sign at the screen with both hands and then picks his nose with his left hand. 'On-Screen Apperance' *Crashes in sideways on his bike while laughing, jumps off and his bike explodes while he dusts himself off. 'Idle Poses' *Crosses his arms, fists clenched. *Scratches his bottom. 'Victory Poses' *He does a donut on his bike, makes a "W" sign with his hand, saying "Yes!", then pulls on his mustache and makes the "W" sign again, process repeats. *He laughs gloatingly and then falls over, rolling on his back. *Pats his belly, releasing a fart that after smelling, results in an "Oooh..." from Wario. In Competitive Play Match ups Alternate Costumes Trivia